Angiography is a common method used to represent blood vessels based on diagnostic imaging methods, such as X-ray or Magnetic Resonance Tomography (MRT). For an improved representation of vessels under examination, Digital Subtraction Angiography (DSA) has been developed. DSA is a fluoroscopy technique used in interventional radiology to clearly visualize blood vessels in a bony or dense soft tissue environment. Images are produced by subtracting a ‘pre-contrast image’ or the mask from subsequent images acquired after the contrast medium has been introduced into a structure or tissue of interest. These images can be used to provide time-resolved or time-varying information that shows the development of the structure or tissue of interest over time.